The Empire of China
China China, or officially known as The Empire of China, is a country that is located in East Asia and is the server's largest and most populous faction. China is among the oldest and most powerful nations on the Globia server and is commonly considered to be one of the Major Powers of Globia. The nation is a Constitutional Parliamentary Dualistic Monarchy that is lead by Araciel and GToMaster. The capital of the country is Beijing, often lauded for its traditional architecture and naturalism, whereas the modern cities of Taipei and Wuhan are largest by population, then land area respectively. Names There are a variety of names commonly used to refer to China and to certain regions within the Chinese nation. China is the nation of the faction on Globia. It is officially known as the Empire of China. However, some other names that may be used to refer to the nation are: Imperial China, The Celestial Empire, The Middle Kingdom, The Empire of Ten-Thousand Years, The Empire of Qing, Empire of Qing & Ming, Qing Dynasty, Ming Dynasty. Some commonly used regional names may be Qing, Ming, Korea, Taiwan or Taipei, and Guangxi or Hong Kong. History The beginnings of the Chinese nation can be traced back to the very dawn if season 3. The first Chinese nation on Globia season 3 was the Ming Dynasty founded in modern Wuhan, led by GToMaster. However, this was not the nation that would become the modern Empire of China. Soon after the foundation of Ming, the Qing Dynasty was founded in Beijing by Araciel. These two nations, both seeking the unification of China agreed to work together in the Treaty of Beijing. Officially, Qing and Ming would merge to create a single country under the control of both imperial dynasties. The unification of these two Chinese nations may have gone over well, however, there were many more obstacles to Chinese unification. Briefly, there existed two other states in China that either was competing with China over unification or refusing to have their lands unified under one government. These nations were Zhongguo, in modern Shanghai, and Tibet in modern Chongqing. Eventually, these nations collapsed and their lands would come under Imperial China. At first, China struggled slowly to expand over the Chinese mainland and over the core of Chinese civilization. However, during a few days of heavy recruitment of new players China was quickly growing to be one of the largest nations on the server, and slowly it was beginning to approach the large Soviet population of 21 members. China founded its first colony in Western South Africa as a diamond colony to gain wealth for the country quickly. Then, soon after Taiwan was claimed as China's second colony. During this time China engaged abroad with many nations. The Emperor and Empress had established good relations with the new Hanguk Empire, also known as Korea, and furthermore with the Japanese Empire. Internally, China was beginning to develop. Beijing had constructed is the first few buildings, and Taipei and Wuhan were quickly establishing themselves as prominent Chinese cities. With the increasing population growth, particularly in Taiwan, the Socialist leader of Taipei demanded greater autonomy for the Taiwanese colony. This began the slow process of China inching away from its initial status as an absolutist monarchy and towards more decentralized governing. Soon after the Hanguk Empire's rise with its establishment of colonies in Africa and domination of the Korean peninsula and northern Manchuria, the Korean Emperor saw the value in having Korea join this emerging power in Asia. Seeking protection and closer ties, Korea joined and merged with the quicking growing now called Empire of China. Following Korea's joining into China there then became a new boom in infrastructural development. That marked China as the airport and iceway capital of the world. The huge transport megalopolis of Pyongyang began blossoming with its location between Beijing and Seoul, as well as Wuhan emerged as a transportation centre with its central location. Iceways then began connecting the entire country giving way to speedy transit across the massive country. It is said that you can get from Beijing in the north to Vietnam in the south in 2 minutes on China's iceways. Turning again outward to the globe China's international influence was growing. It had joined alliances such as the GUN alliance and supported the Irish, however nominally, against what China saw as a growing Soviet threat for the country. However unexpected, the Soviets suddenly collapsed leaving the quickly growing China as the server's largest nation in its wake. In many players eyes after the collapse of the Soviets, saw China as the new torchbearer for being the world's Superpower.